I Love the 80's!
by InternetKnowingKitty
Summary: Another insane fic! WHOOPIE! Well,this time Yami takes spiffy pills making him go insane and sends the gang to the 80's by time wizard.Tea dies! WHOOHOO! Review?


I Love the 80's!  
  
Summary:The whole Yugioh gang get stuck in the 80's and need to get back...but somethings or someones are holding them back...  
  
Rating:PG-13-R Lyrics and freaky goth singers,cursing,drinking,and dat...  
  
A few Author Notes: [1]By now you'd figure out I don't own Yugioh. [2]I have my OC in here and may need a few more so if interested e-mail me.[3]Any ideas? Also e-mail meh.  
  
---  
  
Bakura:So if I win I get the Millenium Rod AND the Puzzle?  
  
Malik:Yes and it goes vice-versa for the rest of us.  
  
Yugi:So let's start the 4 way duel.  
  
Yami,Yugi,Bakura,and Malik are doing a 4 way duel while Ryou,Anzu,and Joey are watching them.  
  
Yami:[Boasts]I really don't seem to see the point of this,I mean,I always win.  
  
Malik:No you don't! I won against the mutt last time!  
  
Yami:That may be true,but all the duels I've played,I've won.See,that's why I have the show named after me.  
  
Bakura:I vaguely remember that time you lost to what's her name...?  
  
Anzu:Oh! You mean that sweet girl Rebecca?  
  
Yami:I duel with honor! And I would've won if I dueled her! And I am gloryfied!!!  
  
Yugi:And me too! You can't forget me!  
  
Yami:But who gets all the glory? Me! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Bakura:[Snickers] That may be true,but you just lost pharoah.  
  
Yami:[Stares at Bakura]What do you mean?  
  
Malik:My Dragon of Ra just fizzled out your life points.You're out!  
  
Yami:What the fuck? That's not fair! I MUST WIN!!!  
  
Ryou:Actually,Malik is right.It was his turn.  
  
Anzu:Oh,shutup! You know Yami should've had a chance to go,right Joey?  
  
Joey:Uhh...GO TEAM!!!  
  
Everyone:[Sweatdrop]  
  
Bakura:Well,if your hikari wins,you'll have a chance of keeping the puzzle.  
  
Yami:Screw the puzzle! He's going to win and I'll get all your stuff!!! Heeeeheheeee!!!  
  
Joey:What did he eat last Yug?  
  
Yugi:Diet spiffy pills...  
  
Anzu:Makes sense...[Watches Yami run up and down the wall]  
  
Malik:On with the duel!  
  
Yugi:Right.  
  
Yami:See! I can win the duel![Grabs Jou's deck]  
  
Joey:Hey!!!Give that back!!!  
  
Yami:[Grabs Ryou by his hair]  
  
Ryou:Hey!!! GET OFF!!!! YUGI!!!!  
  
Yami:YU-GI-OH!!!!![Runs around insane and hangs Ryou on a hanger in the closet]  
  
Ryou:[Bangs on door]HELP!!!!  
  
Yami:That takes care of the demon!!! Now he loses 40000000 life points!!!  
  
Everyone:[Stares in fright]  
  
Bakura:Erm...I'm going to get my hikari out of the...closet...[Gets up and opens the closet]  
  
Malik:Can we please duel?  
  
Anzu:This is just crazy...  
  
Yugi:Yami...are you alright?  
  
Yami:JUST PEACHY!!!11 [Takes pills out of his pocket and swallows all of them]  
  
Bakura:RUN EVERYBODY!!!  
  
Yami:[Locks the door]Nobody's going anywhere!!![Takes out Joey's deck and stands on the couch]I summon TIME WIZARD!!!  
  
Joey:Oh shit...I need to get rid of that card...  
  
Ryou:RUN EVERYBODY!!!  
  
Malik:Wait! I want to win the duel!!!  
  
Everyone:[Stares at Malik]  
  
Malik:What???  
  
Yami:TIME ROULETE!!!!  
  
Anzu:SOMEONE BREAK A WINDOW!!!  
  
Bakura:[Grabs the phone]  
  
Joey:Good idea![Takes phone and throws it at the window but misses]  
  
Yugi:Noooo you fag!!!!  
  
Joey:I broke the window though!  
  
Ryou:You threw it at the doggy door!!!  
  
Anzu:Look! The time wizard is stopping...!!!  
  
Malik:[Takes a knife from the kitxhen]We must kill the time wizrd!!!  
  
Yami:[Melts the knife with heat vision]HAHA!!! THERE'S NO ESCAPE!!!  
  
Yugi:CALL THE AMBULANCE!!!  
  
Bakura:With what? Jou threw the phone out!  
  
Joey:[Runs out from the kitchen]More problems!!!  
  
Ryou:What???  
  
Joey:WE'RE OUT OF CANNED BREAD!!!  
  
Everyone but Yami since he's laughing pschycoytically:NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Malik:Wait! I have my phone!!!  
  
Everyone but Yami:YAY!!!!  
  
Malik:Wait...nope I left it at home.  
  
Everyone again:NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Yami:MWAHAHAHA!!! There's no escape! And time wizard stopped!!!  
  
Yugi:NOO IT'S ON THE GAS CAN THING!!!  
  
Bakuea:Isn't that a good thing though??  
  
Anzu:Yeah,it's suppose to.  
  
Everyone once again:Oh...YAY!!!!!!  
  
Yami:What?! [Bangs on the Time Wizard with a chicken bone]There we go.A skull!!!  
  
Everyone one more time:NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Yami:MUAHAHA!!!![Hops off the couch and into the kitchen for more chicken wings]  
  
Joey:The place is all purpleyblue!!!  
  
Yugi:Where are we going?  
  
Bakura:The past? Uh-oh...NOOO!!!!  
  
[While later after they get suked up into the sky and spit out from the hemisphere]  
  
Joey:[Gets up from the ground]Where are we?  
  
Yugi:[Gets up and looks around]We're in Egypt!!  
  
Anzu:[Stares at the Egyptian Building]At least we've been here before!  
  
Ryou:Uh...guys...[Points to building]This isn't Egypt...  
  
Malik:[Reads a sign]It's the Sphynx Dance Club!!!  
  
Some person that works there:[Coming out of the place]Welcome to the 80's Sphynx Dance Club!!!  
  
Anzu:The 80's?  
  
Person:Yup!  
  
Ryou:Can that be good?  
  
Bakura:Eh...no.  
  
Everyone bringing it all home:NOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
Yami:[Watching TV with KFC wings on his lap]I summon Mystical Elf!!!  
  
Mystical Elf:[Pops out of nowhere]  
  
Yami:[Pats couch]Come sit next to papa... 


End file.
